Sí, quiero
by Malu-12
Summary: Vasilisa Dragomir ya nunca sería su esposa. Ella había escapado, llevando a sus guardianes con ella en lugar de a él. Aunque, seguramente, en su puesto estaba el verdadero dueño del corazón de su amada. UA. Dedicado a Crazy-Stef:¡Feliz cumpleaños, amiga!


**N/A: **Esta pequeña escena que ronda mi mente desde hace semanas debía ser escrita. Simplemente, tenía que sacarla de mi cabeza de algún modo y este fue el que me pareció mejor. No sé si les gustará o no, pero espero que alguien lo lea y lo disfrute de ser posible.

Dedicada a Stefany Castillo, mi compañera virtual de locuras. Como la romántica sin remedio que eres, seguro la odias. ¡Te quiero, Crazy-stef! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! (Atrasado xD)

**El mundo de la saga Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead, yo sólo tomo algunos de sus personajes y lugares prestados para crear mis historias (las cuales sí me pertenecen). **

_**.:Sí, quiero:.**_

El órgano resonó en los altos techos dorados, acariciando suavemente la majestuosidad de la iglesia. Los invitados se levantaron y contemplaron la puerta al final del corredor, de la que colgaban tiras de seda y muchas flores color rosa.

El oro llenaba el lugar. No sólo el de las joyas de los reales, sino también el del polvillo dorado que habían arrojado cuando comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial. Sabía que en algún lugar en los balcones estaban las mismas personas que lo habían soltado esperando por liberar a las blancas palomas.

Allí al fondo, entre el terciopelo y los diamantes de su familia, pudo ver a los guardianes; los únicos vestidos de color negro. Formales y normales, pasando desapercibidos. Excepto por uno, el más cercano a la ya nombrada puerta, que se tensó un poco más que los demás. La diferencia era casi inexistente, pero ahí estaba.

Aaron sonrió al mirar a su alrededor. El gran salón era completamente digno de él, de la realeza. Su familia sonreía con algo de vanidad en un extremo del lugar, bajo las rosas blancas y rosadas. Los amigos de su futura esposa se sentaban calmadamente del otro. Ninguno de ellos, o por lo menos de los más cercanos, lo habían felicitado. No se lo tomó personal. De seguro tendrían envidia y por eso sólo felicitarían a la novia, obligados por sus lazos con ella.

Aaron volvió a mirar en la dirección por la que su esposa llegaría. El oro en polvo adornaba con su belleza la pasarela por la que caminaría la novia. La marcha nupcial ya estaba muy avanzada. Y la gente había empezado a corretear sobre el retraso de la dama, asomando sus cabezas todo lo que se les permitiera.

Entonces apareció.

Sólo que no era su Vasilisa. No, era a quién ella llamaba _su mejor amiga_. Era la dhampir. Era su guardiana, que había sacado ese día libre para estar en el lugar de la dama de honor. La Guardiana Hathaway.

El vestido azul marino envolvía sus curvas con gracia y los tacones le añadían unos centímetros. Su moño era alto y con algunos mechones sueltos, enmarcando su rostro a la perfección.

Enmarcando su cara de pocker con una inquietante claridad.

Hielo fue inyectado en las venas de Aaron y un sentimiento de pánico se extendió por su pecho. Avanzó un paso, indeciso. Ella no podía…

Pero lo veía. Veía la satisfacción en sus ojos, porque él sabía que nunca le había terminado de agradar. O ella intentaba poner su cara de guardiana y fallaba o realmente no le importaba que él supiera que no le gustaba, pero no quería que las demás personas en la habitación se enteraran. Su boca se torcía, y a Aaron le pareció que sólo intentaba no reír.

La gente exclamó asombrada cuando la vio, aunque algunos solo había quedado mudos y petrificados. ¿Dónde estaba la novia? Captó el movimiento a la izquierda de la dhampir, y vio como el guardián que antes se había tensado un poco más que el resto desaparecía por donde la chica había llegado. Entonces lo reconoció: su otro protector, el guardián Belikov. Iba en busca de la princesa.

Ahora Hathaway estaba frente a él. Sus pasos no habían sido lentos y amorosos como los que se había imaginado que daría la mujer que debería haber caminado por esa pasarela. No, sus pasos eran rápidos y seguros; feroces. Ella quería que él lo supiera en ese mismo momento, y probablemente se estaba asegurando un lugar en primera fila para ver su expresión.

Él se la quedó mirando, temiendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Ella sólo continuó mirándolo con una aparente indiferencia que ocultaba la dicha de sus ojos. Le tendió un papel que, como todo lo demás, era de un blanco puro.

Sus manos temblaban cuando lo fue a tomar. Tan insignificante y tan capaz de aterrarlo hasta la desesperación. Lo abrió con cuidado y pudo reconocer la letra de su amada. La tinta era negra, como su futuro a partir de ese momento.

Le llevó dos intentos enfocarse en las palabras, pero al final lo logró.

_Aaron,_

_No sé qué decirte. Esto que haré no tiene perdón. Lo sé, y no espero lo contrario. Pero debes entender que esto no resultaría. Eres una buena persona, y has estado para mí siempre que lo he necesitado, pero Aaron…no te amo. Y tú a mi tampoco. Solo nos condenaríamos a una vida de infelicidad, privándonos de encontrar a nuestra alma gemela por pura conveniencia. Te quiero, Aaron. En serio lo hago. Sólo que no te amo. Mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque sé que es un poco tarde para decirlo, es la verdad. Tenía que parar esto antes de cometer un error que nos destrozaría a ambos. Espero que me entiendas. Lo siento. _

_Vasilisa. _

Aaron no se percató de cuándo sus rodillas se habían doblado hasta dejarlo en el suelo del altar. Las había sentido débiles, pero no había prestado atención a cuánto. Las lágrimas corrieron la tinta de la nota cuando cayeron sobre ella. Él sintió brazos y manos intentando reconfortarlo, pero estaba más allá de todo. La veía de nuevo en sus fantasías, sonriéndole con amor mientras liberaba el tan esperado '_sí, quiero'_. Pequeñas lágrimas de emoción habrían caído por sus mejillas sonrosadas y él las habría atrapado antes de que llegaran a su vestido blanco lleno de encaje. Él habría levantado su velo y la habría besado con ternura y devoción en sus suaves y dulces labios rosas, sellando sus destinos. Se habrían tomado del brazo y se habrían volteado a deslumbrar con su felicidad a sus invitados. Él abrazaría a su padre y ella a su hermana, su mejor amiga. Ellas probablemente reirían; Vasilisa de dicha y Rosemary de orgullo. Entonces la dhampir lo amenazaría de muerte si no cuidaba a su amiga y sería el turno de Aaron para reír. La dhampir…

Aaron enfocó el salón, buscando a quién le había entregado la nota. Debía saber más. Esto no podía ser real. Tenía que saber todo, debía saber qué demonios había sucedido allí atrás. La buscó con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Al parecer, Hathaway no había disfrutado con su dolor tanto como había pensado y finalmente había decidido desaparecer. Pero él _tenía_ que saber más.

Quitándose de encima y con cierta brusquedad las manos consoladoras de su familia, corrió hacia la bella puerta blanca. El corredor le pareció tan inalcanzable como su princesa. Pero finalmente llegó, y corrió entre los floreros y los cuadros finamente enmarcados hasta la habitación en la que la novia se vestía. Todo el tul y los delicados ramilletes estaban por el suelo; no había nadie.

Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez ella ni siquiera estaba en el lugar. Por alguna razón había enviado aquella nota que estrujaba entre sus dedos.

Ahora la furia, mezclada con el dolor, se enterró hondo en su corazón, alimentando sus piernas para la carrera. Se dio la media vuelta y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la puerta de entrada. Apenas si divisó al carruaje blanco con adornos dorados que esperaba a los recién casados. No es como si los caballos –del mismo tono puro del carruaje y los únicos cerca de él– le hubieran prestado la más mínima atención.

Siguió hacia el aparcamiento y a su mente llegaron los números de la patente del auto que tantas veces había estacionado en la puerta de su casa. No podía fiarse de color o forma, en ese momento no le pareció lo suficientemente confiable. Buscó los números de su cabeza. Los buscó y los buscó. Incluso intentó cambiando algunos, pensando que tal vez se equivocaba en algún dígito. Pero ya no había forma de negarlo. Ellos se habían ido hacía mucho.

Vasilisa Dragomir ya nunca sería su esposa. Ella había escapado, llevando a sus guardianes con ella en lugar de a él. Aunque, seguramente, en su puesto estaba el verdadero dueño del corazón de su amada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
